Pecado Capital
by Komuro
Summary: Universo alterno,Yazawa Nico es una asesina que trabaja para el gobierno eliminando los criminales que escapan de la justicia,Maki es su representante,Sonoda Umi se convierte en la compañera de equipo de Nico(para su tristeza),podrán capturar y eliminar a la que recientemente se convirtió en la criminal mas buscada de todas,Nanto Yaya? Mucha comedia,drama y peleas. R&R :3
1. Encuentro Casi Mortal

Finalmente lo logró, después de meses de negociones con los ministros de seguridad pública, la institución que la tenía retenida, con la administración de tiempo-espacio, pudo por fin obtener el permiso para liberarla, aunque aún desconfiaba de la inestabilidad mental de la niña…si…niña. Eso era todo lo que era ante sus ojos, si pudiera ser controlada la niña sería un A's perfecto, se convertiría en el arma secreta de la corporación. Eso era más que suficiente para seguir intentando liberarla y por fin lo logró…ahora solo restaba la cooperación de la menor.

Dos pares de pasos resonaban por el pasillo, uno era de un hombre con bata de doctor, su pelo desaliñado aunque aun así lacio, tenía unas ojeras demasiado marcadas como para alguien que se veía tan joven y usaba grandes lentes de botella; cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que es el científico loco de las películas que en realidad no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. El otro par era de una mujer en sus veinte que parecía mas madura de lo que aparentaba.

Mantenía su vista baja, evitando mirar los espejos de las puertas por las que pasaba, las personas que se encontraban recluidos este lugar tenían una inestabilidad mental tan severa que no podían vivir en sociedad ni con medicamentos, debido a que muchos eran criminales que fueron capturados y sentenciados a pasar el resto de sus vidas tras las rejas(o puerta en este caso)la institución hacia de ellos lo que quisiera, era difícil de pensar que los trataran como conejillos de india para diferentes experimentos pero ese es el rumor negro detrás de este lugar y aunque ella no lo ha visto en persona, con las pocas personas que vio encerradas podría asegurar que si era cierto, tenían heridas muy inusuales para haberse lastimado ellos mismos.

Por fin llegaron a la última puerta del lugar que era la que más tenia seguridad. El doctor saco de su bolsa una llave que introdujo en la puerta, una parte de la puerta se abrió revelando un pequeño teclado con números del uno al nueve, introdujo una clave y acto seguido una voz computarizada dijo: 'Comenzando reconocimiento de voz'

"Odio a Nico-chan" Dijo el doctor aburridamente.

Sonaron tres pitidos del teclado y se abrió un poco mas arriba un compartimiento con una esfera. "Aprobado" Respondió la computadora. "Por favor acerque su rostro para el reconocimiento de córnea" El doctor hizo lo solicitado y la esfera comenzó a escanear lentamente su ojo. Cuando terminó, la computadora dijo "Aprobado, Doctor Yamamoto, espere un momento por favor"

La puerta a remitir sonidos como si se estuvieran abriendo seguros de todo tipo dentro de ella, la joven se encontraba asombrada por la seguridad con la que resguardaba as la niña. Finalmente la puerta se abrió revelando oscuridad.

"No te preocupes, esta encadenada" Dijo el doctor. Se metió sus manos a su bata y volteó con la joven. "Ok mujer increíble déjame darte unas palabras de aliento, sé que tu corporación pagó por esta lunática pero liberar sus cadenas antes de poder controlar su vida se me hace una completa idiotez, ella solo te matará en cuanto la libere, para que probar algo que no tiene sentido?"

La mujer permaneció calmada y respondió con tono serio "Doctor Yamamoto, con todo el respeto que se merece creo que mi corporación pagó por la niña que tiene recluida no por sus consejos y otra cosa; no estoy tratando de probar un punto, estoy tratando de ganar su confianza, algo necesario para poder trabajar con ella, ¿cuál sería el punto de poder controlar su vida antes de comunicarme con ella?, ella simplemente me atacaría y yo la mataría al instante, algo que representa un gasto de tiempo y recursos para mi corporación. No podemos permitir eso." Remarcó lo último.

El doctor sonrió, aunque parecía más como una sonrisa burlona "No se si estar sorprendido por tu increíble valentía… o tu increíble idiotez, veremos cuál es…"

"Mi corporación solo requiere lo mejor de lo mejor, si Yazawa Nico resulta no ser lo que esperábamos fue por que yo fallé en elegirla y créame cuando se lo digo que tengo altas expectativas en ella" Dijo con tono un tanto molesta por las palabras del doctor.

"Si así lo deseas" Contestó "Solo déjame recordarte que firmaste un contrato que me permite matarte…en caso de que no suceda como esperabas, si la cosa se pone fea las pondré a dormir a las dos, la última vez que se liberó y salió por esta puerta la pequeña bestia mató a diez de mis asistentes antes de poder controlarla y no pienso arriesgarme a eso otra vez.

"Le puedo asegurar que no será necesario" Respondió

Rindiéndose el doctor se hizo a un lado no sin antes susurrarse a si mismo algo de que las mujeres mueren jóvenes hoy en día.

Era todo o nada, ignorando al doctor y con determinación procedió a entrar. Sintió instantáneamente el severo cambio de temperatura del pasillo al cuarto, era mucho más helado. Esto era intencional aunque desconocía el porqué. El doctor lentamente comenzó a cerrar la puerta eliminando toda luz del cuarto. Empezó a escuchar los seguros de la puerta nuevamente cerrándose por completo, volteaba a todos las pero no podía distinguir nada. Cuando se terminaron de escuchar los sonidos de los seguros de la puerta se oyó en un alta voz "Voy a prender la luz" Dijo el doctor. Inmediatamente después de sus palabras se encendió deslumbrando un poco los ojos de la mujer por lo repentino que fue pero…al fin la vio…en persona, se encontraba hincada con su mirada hacia abajo y su pelo completamente oscuro, sucio y desaliñado escondía cualquier rastro de su rostro. Sus brazos estaban alzados por encima de su cabeza, cada una con una cadena extremadamente larga como para encadenar animales, debido a que la tenia de frente no podía ver bien pero al parecer sus pies estaban igualmente encadenados con las mismas cadenas clavadas a la pared detrás de ella. Podía sentir que las cadenas no solamente la mantenían en lugar pero también transmitían magia que suprimía la de ella. La niña vestía una bata larga como si fuese paciente pero tan rota que no podía considerarse usable, juzgando por la desnudez que podía ver de la bata era lo único que vestía, se le hacía difícil de creer que esta niña fuera una criminal. Tragando saliva se acercó a ella.

"Yazawa Nico…¿verdad?" Dijo. No obtuvo respuesta de la menor pero levantó un poco la mirada hacia su dirección eso era un avance para ella. "Me llamo Nishikino Maki...estas ultimas semanas te eh hablado por micrófono, estoy segura que reconoces mi voz ¿no?" Aun sin respuesta decidió acercarse más; con cada paso que daba notaba un hedor horrible que provenía de la niña pero continuo haciendo lo mejor para ignorarlo. Se hincó a la altura de la menor a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Colocando una mano sobre su grasoso pelo dijo "Eh venido aquí con el único propósito de cambiar tu vida, queremos darte una oportunidad" Bajó su mano al pelo que cubría parte de su rostro y lo removió revelando tras de ellos unos intensos ojos color escarlata, había rastro de humedad en su rostro que venía desde sus ojos, la niña a llorado…y mucho "Haz sufrido bastante ¿verdad?" Podía sentir que la niña le respondía aunque no fuese verbalmente, con sus ojos, esos ojos que gritaban que estaba sola, que estaba sufriendo, que vivía un infierno en vida. Le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo "Puedes llamarme Maki…Nico-chan" Podía ver en sus ojos que estaba haciendo efecto. Giró su cabeza hacia la puerta haciendo una señal al doctor .Unos segundos después las cadenas que la sujetaban comenzaron a desmaterializarse tomando por sorpresa a la niña haciendo que cayera a los brazos de Maki. Quien no dudo en abrazarla. "Ya está todo bien, ya estas a salvo" Dijo cariñosamente. La pequeña niña lentamente comenzó a subir sus manos llevándolos al rostro de Maki, quien sonrió y cerró los ojos dejando que la niña la tocara, la niña estaba tratando de conocerla, eso era una típica reacción de alguien que perdió contacto con las personas desde hace bastante tiempo así que esperó a que terminara. Poco sabia Maki que en verdad la niña no dirigía sus manos a su rostro sino a su cuello que ya estando a pocos centímetros de él se abalanzó sobre Maki con sus manos en su cuello. Tomando por sorpresa a Maki no pudo meter sus manos para detener la caída resultando en un severo golpe con el suelo. Con un horrible dolor en la cabeza y un poco mareada intentó levantarse del suelo solo para percatarse que la niña estaba sentada sobre su estómago, intentó mover sus brazos pero sintió como si estuviera amarrados al suelo, volteando a verlos se dio cuenta que tenia una capa de lo que parecía magia oscura sobre ella.

"!¿Qu…Que estás haciendo?!" Replicó Maki alterada.

La pequeña niña le sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa linda de una niña de once años, sino una aterradora, malévola sonrisa "¿Sabes que es lo que mas odio que vivir en este infierno?" preguntó serenamente.

Maki empezaba a pensar que se había metido en la boca del león…pero decidió seguirle el juego "¿Qué?" Respondió

"Que las personas intenten imponer sus reglas sobre mi…y lo hace aun peor que personas que fingen una sonrisa para conseguir lo que quieren lo hagan…¿no lo crees, Nishikino Maki?"

Maki rápidamente respondió "¡Claro que no, es en serio, quiero darte una oportunidad!"

La niña llevó su mano hacia el rostro de Maki deslizando su dedo por su mejilla y subiendo a sus ojos "Que lo niegues…me hace odiarte mas…podía oírlos desde que entraron al pasillo" Mencionó aun jugando a trazar marcas en el rostro de Maki.

"Vaya, vaya eso si es una sorpresa" Se oyó en el alta voz del cuarto" Desconocía que tenías esa habilidad mi pequeña Nico-chan"

"Pero si no es el amable Yamamoto? Gracias por todos sus cuidados" Mencionó amablemente pero la sonrisa que solo Maki podía ver demostraba lo contrario de lo que aparentaba. "Ahora si me disculpas estoy tratando de elegir un ojo así que espera tranquilamente tu turno…"

A Maki no le agradó eso ultimo "¿Un ojo?" preguntó aterrada

Nico le sonrió nuevamente "Sip, voy a quitarte uno de tus ojos" Dijo acariciándola cerca de su ojo "Después de todo… son como hermosas gemas…"

Maki sintió tanto terror que lagrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos "No…por favor…no"

"Jajaja, tan vulgar y lunática como siempre Nico-chan" Menciono el doctor por el altavoz. "Bueno, me da igual, termina rápido que tengo bastantes cosas que hacer"

'Ese bastardo…'Pensó Maki. Nico se quedó mirándola fijamente y dando un ligero suspiro dijo "Pensándolo bien…creo que me divertiré un poco…"Dijo mientras sujetaba el cuello de Maki con ambas manos y comenzó a apretar su cuello con una fuerza descomunal que Maki no creía que tuviera una niña de once años. Sentía su vista nublándose entre más segundos transcurrían, sus manos eran inútiles por la presión que ejercía la magia de la niña, lo único que podía hacer era patalear y eso era inútil también. Podía ver la aterradora sonrisa de Yazawa Nico mientras su visión se nublaba más y más hasta que llegó el punto que todo era oscuro.

Despertó de golpe quitándose la cobija de encima, su respiración era rápida, su rostro estaba sudando y podía sentir que su cuerpo también. Puso una mano sobre su rostro intentando calmarse 'ese sueño otra vez…'Pensó. Sacando los pies de la cama y parándose se encaminó al pequeño refrigerador de la habitación. Tomó un bote de agua y lo abrió casi bebiéndoselo todo de una sentada.

"¿Maki-chan?" Escuchó desde la cama.

"ahh…perdón, ¿te desperté?" Preguntó aunque en realidad sabía que sí.

La chica parecía que estaba más dormida que despierta pero aun así preguntó "¿Tuviste un mal sueño?"

Maki se recargó en la en el buró donde estaba el mini refrigerador "Yo no diría malo…"Dijo. 'Aterrador' Pensó.

La chica en la cama alzó su brazo y con ello la cobija como haciendo espacio "Ven, vamos a dormir"

Maki le sonrió "Tu solo piensas en dormir…"

"Y tu solo piensas en…"La chica contestó pero se avergonzó mucho de terminar la oración y se volteó al otro lado. "Nada, dormiré"

"Sip,sip" Dijo Maki sin poder contener su sonrisa y se dirigió a una mesa cerca de la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón del cuarto. Tomando asiento encendió una laptop que estaba en la mesa. Después de unos segundos de carga leyó los correos y hubo uno en particular que llamó su atención. Después de leer el contenido se impulsó un poco con los recargándose en la silla inclinada con ambas manos en su cabeza. Sonriendo dijo: "Parece ser que no te aburrirás por un tiempo…Nico-chan" Mirando por la ventana con la gran ciudad de paisaje.

"Maki-chan…" Escuchó nuevamente desde la cama.

"Hai,hai" Respondió levantándose "De verdad que eres una mimada Rin" Dijo en el camino. No se devolvió a su espacio en la cama, al contrario se fue por el lado de Rin metiéndose rápidamente a las cobijas por encima de ella y aprovechando la oportunidad…

"!Espera, Maki-chan,dije dormir!" Replicó Rin intentando quitarse de encima a Maki quien le estaba dando besos en la mejilla cariñosamente.

"Jeje ¿qué tiene de malo?solo un poquito" Dijo y se dirigió al cuello de la chica besándolo y lo que más le encantaba hacer mientras hacía eso era poder acariciar su lacio, largo y oscuro cabello.

"Argh…mou…"Respondió rindiéndose ante Maki.

En ese mismo momento en las entrañas de la gran ciudad que era habitada por grandes rascacielos, entre ellos podías encontrar callejones que solo las personas más atrevidas o tontas se atreverían a cruzar en la madrugada. Un hombre por sus cuarenta corría a través de una intentando frenéticamente perder a su perseguidor, mientras corría tumbaba botes de basura debido a que Uno: No podía ver bien y Dos: quería de alguna manera alentar el asecho de la otra persona. Alcanzo a divisar en medio e la oscuridad una puerta que le parecía caída del cielo, si entraba a un edifico no había manera que pudiera seguir persiguiéndolo ¿verdad? La puerta estaba aluzada con un foco arriba de ella que la hacía resaltar bastante, cuando llegó a ella y la tiró para abrirla se le heló la sangre al percatarse que estaba cerrada. Comenzó a golpearla de la desesperación. "!Alguien¡!Abra!" Suplicó pero nadie respondió sus llamados. Parecía la puerta de emergencia de algunos departamentos. Escuchó pequeños y lentos pasos detrás de él y rápidamente se volteó. Era alguien de no más de metro y medio de estatura. No podía distinguirla bien.

"Me estaba preguntando…"Habló desde la oscuridad la figura "¿Por qué razón regresaste al cementerio de tu esposa si tú la mataste?" Preguntó al parecer la voz de una niña.

El hombre estaba perplejo, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo lo estaba siguiendo? "¿Y eso que importa?" Contestó

La niña metió la mano a su chaqueta y saco lo que parecía una paleta, silenciosamente la abrió y la metió a su boca "Te estoy dando unos segundos más…"Contestó como pudo con la paleta en la boca.

"¡¿Unos segundos más de qué?!"Gritó. Ya se estaba alterando y levemente ya podía distinguirla en la oscuridad notando un par de ojos rojos en el diminuto cuerpo de una niña.

La niña sonrió pero no le contestó lo que quería. "¿Y bien?, ¿que estabas haciendo en el cementerio o más específico en la tumba de tu esposa que mataste? No preguntaré una tercera vez" Dijo con seriedad lo último.

El hombre apretó sus puños del coraje pero contestó "El anillo…regrese por el"

"Así que…"La pequeña figura parecía que no contenía las ganas de reír "La mataste, fuiste a prisión por ello, pagaste un dinero a un funcionario corrupto para que ordenara tu liberación y ¿regresaste por un anillo?, sabía que había gente estúpida en todos lados pero no a tal grado, si me hubieras dicho que regresaste a escupir sobre su tumba me hubieras entretenido mas pero…"

"¡Yo no haría algo así!" Contestó furioso

"No escupirías en la tumba de alguien pero si la mandarías a la tumba…tienes serios problemas con tu perspectiva de ver las cosas ¿no crees?, todo lo que yo veo enfrente de mi es a un hombre con sus manos manchadas de la sangre de su esposa llorando porque no quiere aceptar la realidad que la mató por celos"

El hombre apretó sus dientes de la ira pero no respondió.

La pequeña niña sacó el palo de la paleta de su boca y la arrojó. "Saca tu arma, me enferma verte" Dijo

El hombre no sacó arma, en vez de eso un círculo mágico se abrió debajo de él "No me vas a capturar, no pienso volver ahí" Dijo

"¿Oh…?entonces te alegrará saber que no vine a a capturarte" Dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba de su espalda por atrás de su chaqueta un largo cuchillo de combate.

El hombre ni pudo terminar de completar el cirulo mágico cuando un pulso de magia proveniente de la mano de la niña lo impulsó hacia la puerta azotándolo brutalmente, de la puerta cayó de rodillas y apenas alcanzó a distinguir a la niña enfrente del cuando sintió un corte atravesando su cuello, sangre salpicó teñiendo la pared y el cuerpo aun chorreando sangre y perdiendo lo que le quedaba de vida quedó en frente de la puerta. La niña se acercó al cuerpo sin tocar la sangre y limpió su cuchillo con la ropa del ya sin vida hombre, guardó su cuchillo y metió la mano su bolsa de la chaqueta sacando otra paleta, quitando la envoltura y metiéndola a su boca dijo "Débil" y se adentró nuevamente a la oscuridad del callejón.

NA: Cuando comencé Yaya Sins(hace bastante tiempo…)siempre pensé en hacer una historia paralela, que fuese por el camino de los 'buenos', nunca creí que Nico fuera la protagonista perfecta.

Esta historia tendrá bastante comedia, acción, drama, Yuri(xD obvio) y vulgaridades de Nico-fucking-chan. Dejen su opinión en un review :3 


	2. Su Personalidad

Si había algo que a Maki le fascinaba por las mañanas era una buena taza de café. Pensó justo cuando la mesera del establecimiento colocó la taza que había ordenado sobre la mesa, y no solo eso, si era preparado por tan delicada mano como la de la mesera le daba un sabor único al café, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Tomando la taza la levantó a la altura de su rostro dejando que el dulce aroma del café la embriagara por unos segundos antes de tomar un sorbo de él. Le supo a gloria y le dirigió una sonrisa a la mesera "tan delicioso como siempre Maria-san" Dijo

Maria le devolvió la sonrisa con una suya y contestó "Gracias Nishikino-san,disfrutalo" Mencionó y regresó a seguir atendiendo a los demás clientes.

Estaba sentada en la esquina de un café en una de las dos sillas que compartían cada mesita del establecimiento, era un lugar agradable que contaba con televisiones de alta definición trasmitiendo las noticias relevantes y en ese momento había una que llamó su atención. Estaban anunciando el asesinato de un hombre llamado Megana Tarou detrás de unos departamentos en un callejón, explicaba la reportera que aunque hubo indicios de uso de magia aun no detectan que tipo fue y que al parecer el arma asesina fue un arma punzante como un cuchillo o una espada, que no han encontrado el arma aun y entrevistaron a un ministerial y ellos al parecer creen que un mago tipo Belka fue el que cometió semejante 'barbaridad'. Añadiendo un poco de azúcar a su café siguió pensando en eso. Por supuesto omitieron la parte donde a esa persona asesinada se le había acusado de matar a sangre fría a su propia esposa, la parte en que encontraron evidencia de su participación en el asesinato, la parte en donde lo metieron a prisión, la parte donde justo cuando le iban a juzgar y dictar sentencia misteriosamente la evidencia en su contra desapareció, la parte en donde sale libre ahora por falta de evidencia en su contra. Era simplemente increíble que tan fácil los medios de comunicación eran manipulados, los hicieron omitir esos pequeños detalles.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado a una pequeña figura a su lado hasta que le susurró en el odio: "¿Te gustaría hacer cosas heterosexuales nee-chan?" Dijo juguetonamente haciendo una voz un tanto masculina.

Maki suspiró mas no se vio sorprendida debido a que reconoció la voz "Apreciaría que no te burlaras de mi orientación sexual…Nico-chan" Dijo lo último volteando a verla.

Vistiendo una camisa negra de botones con los últimos del cuello desabrochados y una corbata roja un poco floja y una chaqueta negra complementando su 'masculino atuendo', aunque traía una falda del mismo color que apenas llegaba a sus rodillas pero seguramente traía shorts deportivos femeninos debajo de ella y tennis converse. Cualquiera que la viera la confundiría con una lolita gótica pero lejos de verdad, ella no era una loli, solo tenía trece años. Con una sonrisa burlona tomó asiento delante de Maki "Aww…no seas así Maki, estoy segura que dentro de ti hay algún deseo heterosexual que deseas realizar, probablemente como mucha gente dice; solo estas pasando por una fase, yo creo que solo necesitas una 'grande' y 'larga' razón para salir de esa fase tuya" Dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

"Oh…por dios"Maki respondió "En serio, ¿de dónde aprendiste todo eso?" Para Maki es un misterio como Nico se volvió así pero siempre ha sido víctima de sus 'bromas' de este tipo.

Nico giró su mirada hacia la mesera que estaba atendiendo a otra persona en una mesa. "Pero en serio tu fase ha de estar muy fuerte como para que vengas aquí solo por una mujer" Mencionó

Maki tomó otro sorbo de su café ligeramente sonrojada "No estoy aquí por ella…"Dijo insegura. Gran error.

"Oh por favor, no seas tan inocente solo hay tres probables razones por las que estarías aquí: el café, el jefe de la mesera y la mesera y debido a que el café lo puedes comprar en cualquier lado y haz puesto en claro que no te gustan los hombres deduzco con mi gran habilidad que solo estas aquí para comerte esos labios…y no me refiero a los de la boca" Maki solo suspiró fastidiada en respuesta "Oh aquí viene…¿quieres ponerte celosa?"Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Maki estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería pero Maria le ganó la palabra "Nishikino-san,es tu hija?" Preguntó sorprendida viendo a Nico-chan

Maki; tomando lo último que quedaba de su café contesto "No…"Y agradecía mentalmente que así fuera.

Nico, cuando vio de cerca a Maria le sonrió y dijo "Nee Onee-sama…usted se parece mucho a mi mama"

Maria bajo un poco la cabeza poniéndose a la altura de Nico "Wow ¿en serio?me alegra escuchar eso" Respondió alegre.

"Si y…ummm…mi mama ya está en el cielo…¿podría…abrazarla?" Dijo lo último con una ligera sonrojes en su rostro y con una mano agarrando el mandil de Maria.

Maria se veía conmovida y triste a la vez en su rostro pero rápidamente se acercó a la menor envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y la cabeza sobre su pecho "Por supuesto que puedes…"Dijo dulcemente "Puedes venir cuando quieras…"Susurró cerca de su odio.

Maki se encontraba boquiabierta, no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos, repentinamente se escuchó en su cabeza la voz de Nico

-"Copa D, entre veinte y treinta le calculo"- Le dijo telepáticamente

-"Eres repugnante"- Le contestó Maki a lo que dijo.

-"Oh disculpe usted señorita 'vengo a este café para tirarme a la mesera' "-

Después de unos 'conmovedores segundos' lentamente separó a la menor de su pecho "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó Maria

"Nico, Yazawa Nico" Contestó

"Es un hermoso nombre Nico-chan….nee ¿te gustaría un helado?Onee-san te lo puede traer"

"¿En serio?"Preguntó Nico-chan emocionada

Maria le asintió sonriente y antes de pararse le dio un ligero roce con sus labios en la frente.

"Umm…Maria-san ¿podrias darme otra taza de café?"Dijo Maki incomoda por lo que veía.

"Por supuesto" Le contestó Maria tomando la taza antes de dirigirse a su área de trabajo otra vez.

"Ni siquiera sé que decir" Dijo Maki por lo que acababa de ver.

"Pues yo sí, elegiste mal esta vez Maki, esta mujer no batea para tu lado"

"¿Huh?,¿qué te hace pensar eso?"Contestó

Nico la miró egocéntricamente "jaja,ya no estas negando que estas aquí por ella…"

"Tch"Maki volteó su cabeza sonrojada

La menor sonrió y dijo "Bien, mi querida Maki, te diré mis razones, prepárate para mojar tus pantys" Mencionó.Maki solo giro sus ojos en respuesta "Primero, adora a los niños/niñas, cómo pudiste haber notado"

"¿Cómo eso define la sexualidad de cada persona?" Preguntó la mayor.

"Déjame terminar…segundo, traía un guante que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con su uniforme en su mano izquierda, o tiene una herida en la mano que no quiere que nadie vea o está escondiendo su anillo de matrimonio" Dijo sonriente esperando la reacción de la mayor.

Maki la miró confundida "Y ¿por qué habría de ocultarlo?" Preguntó

"Exactamente, mi dinero está en que no quiere que alguien de aquí la vea con él, uno de ellos podría ser el jefe del lugar pero lo dudo porque para poder trabajar aquí tuvo que pasar por una entrevista y ya debería de saber que está casada, lo más seguro es que sea un cliente del lugar"

"Espera…entonces quieres decir que…"

"Así es, nuestra querida Maria-Onee-sama está teniendo una aventura, y por ultimo Maki, ¿qué es lo que pasa cuando una mujer tiene sexo casual con un hombre y no se cuida? No como que tu hayas tenido mucho sexo con hombres pero entiendes el punto ¿no?"

Maki peló los ojos y estaba a punto de decir algo pero justo en ese momento una alegre mesera se les acercó cargando una charola con un plato con un Banana Split y una taza. Puso el helado enfrente de Nico a quien ya le brillaban los ojos saboreándose el postre. Maki no sabía si Nico-chan fingía esa emoción o si en verdad era Nico-chan, de lo poco que sabía de ella es que le fascinaban las cosas dulces así que muy probablemente si era ella. Maria también colocó la taza enfrente de Maki. Le agradeció pero no la volteó a ver, se limitó a tomar la taza y tomar de él. Algo que no fue ignorado por Nico.

Después de que se retiró Maria Nico habló, entre bocados con su helado "¿no vez lo hipócritas que somos?" Dijo "Los humanos" Añadió al ver la mirada de Maki. "Pretendemos ser amables ante una persona para agradarle y aunque sus únicas intenciones eran satisfacer sus propias necesidades en el momento en que saben que en realidad no era la persona santa que creían…le empiezan a ver mal" Sonrió y siguió partiendo su Banana Split

Maki sabía de quien estaba hablando y prefirió no comentar al respecto, ya sabía cómo era ella, en vez de eso preguntó algo que no se le había ocurrido "Y a todo esto…¿cómo estas tan segura que está embarazada?" Dijo con voz baja para que no escucharan la demás gente.

Quitando su atención del helado Nico respondió "Ah…eso, solo los que han matado bastante gente pueden percibirlo…el aroma de la vida… "Sonrió enseñando uno de sus colmillos "…y la muerte" Añadió

La sonrisa de Nico le daba escalofríos a la mayor pero aun así preguntó "¿Y eso que significa?"

"Que alguien se va a llevar una gran sorpresa" Dijo antes de meter el ultimo trozo del helado a su boca

Maki nuevamente miró en dirección hacia Maria viéndola hablar entre risas con uno de los clientes del establecimiento preguntándose a sí misma, ¿Cuánto va a durar esa sonrisa?

NA:Este fic en comparación de mis otros no ha tenido una respuesta favorable de los lectores (T.T),aun así lo seguiré escribiendo porque adoro a esta Nico-chan :P. Estoy intentando hacer un capítulo de cada uno de mis fics recientes (NicoMaki Vs The World,Pecado Capital,Una Grieta en su Barrera y Love Live Go Wild!) y seguía el fic de Citrus pero mientras hacia este capítulo se me ocurrió un One-shot semi lemon de Gakkou Gurashi(Si no lo han visto, véanlo, se los recomiendo plenamente, mucho más el manga)Trataré de hacerlo rápido para poder continuar con el fic de Citrus. Sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de cualquiera de mis fics, les agradecería dejar su opinión del capítulo en un review, Nico-Nico-Nii ^.^


	3. Nanto Yaya

"¿Y bien?"¿Qué tienes para mí?" Preguntó Nico con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Maki volteó a su alrededor asegurándose que nadie las estuviera oyendo o viendo y sacó un folder de su portafolios deslizándolo por la mesa hacia la menor, quien lo tomó y empezó a hojear el contenido.

Después de unos segundos leyendo aventó el folder de vuelta a la mesa suprimiendo una risa "No quiero eso, siguiente"

Maki suspiró fastidiada otra vez, Nico-chan siempre era un dolor de cabeza "Nico-chan, ¿porque tienes que quejarte de cada objetivo que te asignamos?" Preguntó

"Porque no sé si has leído eso pero cada idiota que me mandan es un perdedor, un cobarde o un virgen como en este caso" Dijo lo último dirigiendo su mirada al folder en la mesa.

Maki la miró extrañada "¿y que te hace pensar eso?" Preguntó

"Tiene treinta y dos años y vivió con su madre hasta los treinta y uno, el asesinato masivo en el centro comercial que hizo fue justo después de que saliera de la casa de su 'mami', estaba obviamente resentido con el mundo"

"En cualquier caso, sigue prófugo y lo quieren vivo o muerto, las manifestaciones reclamando justicia se han vuelto más caóticas y quieren archivar este asunto lo más pronto posible"

Nico arqueó una ceja "Solo un pequeño recordatorio, yo no hago 'justicia' por nadie, yo mato, se lo merezcan o no"

"Hai,hai" Contestó Maki. Ya perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces Nico ha mencionado eso. Es como si estuviese resentida con todos…y en realidad no la podía culpar por ello.

"Como sea" Dijo Nico extendiendo su brazo agarrando el café de Maki "Busca a alguien más que haga eso" Mencionó y tomó del café instantáneamente haciendo una cara de repugnancia "¿Qué es esto?Sabe a mierda" dijo alejando el café de su boca.

Sonriente Maki respondió "Eso es café para ti"

Nico le dio una mirada y agarró un recipiente de la mesa que contenía azúcar dándole cucharada tras cucharada al café "¿No sería mejor si tú haces el trabajo?" Preguntó

"¿Y cómo yo haría eso?" Contestó

"Simple" mencionó después de darle una quinta cucharada de azúcar al café "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es hacerle un pequeño favor" Dijo guiñándole un ojo "Oh no me mires así, tú le darías su primera vez con una mujer y tu tendrías tu primera vez con un hombre, una situación ganar-ganar" Después le dio un sorbo nuevamente al café disfrutando más la expresión de Maki que el endulzado café.

"En tus sueños" Dijo Maki tratando de no imaginarse a que sabría el café con tanto azúcar

"Como sea, tienes que tener algo mejor que eso"

Maki suspiró indecisa pero al final terminó sacando otro folder, abriendo y viendo su contenido mencionó "Este es uno sin precedentes, sabes de la Administración de Tiempo-Espacio?"

"¿Bureau?" Dijo en respuesta

"Así es, ellos fueron los que solicitaron el apoyo"

"Y yo pensaba que Bureau era un amante de los 'derechos humanos' y 'juicio justo' "Dijo Nico sorprendida.

"Las circunstancias al parecer han cambiado eso, están perdiendo a bastantes soldados defendiendo suministros y cargamentos de armas y yo creo que el detonante para que nos hablaran fue que perdieron a una maga tipo Belka clase doble S llamada Neptune, asesinada a manos del objetivo"

"Interesante…había escuchado que Neptune tenía una velocidad inigualable en el campo de batalla pero ser asesinada por una simple delincuente…"

"Ni tan simple" dijo Maki quitando una fotografía de los papeles y dejándolo en la mesa.

Nico tomó la imagen viendo a una adolescente de diecisiete años o menos, traía una espada empuñada de un metal que jamás había visto antes, parecía lava solidificada, la armadura que vestía cubría su pecho y parte de su abdomen dejando su estómago expuesto con lo que parecía una falda del mismo material que la espada. Parecía una gladiadora, largo y oscuro cabello le seguía detrás de ella como una capa.

"Esa foto fue tomada en un ataque a una base de entrenamiento de Bureau, mató a tres capitanes de diferentes escuadrones y dejó veintidós heridos de gravedad, a eso súmale la maga doble S que mató y las bases y cuarteles que todavía sigue atacando, en menos de dos meses se ha vuelto una de las criminales más buscadas de todos los tiempos.

Nico silbó sorprendida "Tengo que admitirlo, trabaja rápido, ¿y cuál es su motivo?" Preguntó

"Nadie sabe" Dijo dejando el expediente en la mesa "Tenía una vida escolar pacifica en el planeta numero cincuenta y dos en Tokyo, Japón y de la nada desapareció, al principio su amiga creyó que había sido secuestrada y comenzó a buscarla, solo para que dos semanas después llegaran agentes de Bureau a mencionarle que esa misma amiga que tanto buscaba había perpetuado un ataque a una base militar…en otro mundo, y ahora esa chica acompaña a los agentes en busca de Nanto Yaya y está en la base de Bureau"

"¿Se fue a otro planeta para buscar a una amiga?...suena gay"

Maki sonrió "Muy gay pero básicamente esa es la información que me han proporcionado hasta ahora"

"Así que…tenías este genial objetivo en el que no solo iríamos a otro planeta, sino que conoceríamos a el cuartel general de Bureau y ¿me quieres enviar con un virgen? ¿En serio Maki?"

Maki rascó su mejilla nerviosamente "Bueno umm…aparte de que esta misión empieza en una semana, hay una pequeña condición…

Midchilda

Cuartel General de Bureau

10:30 AM Oficina de Yagami Hayate

Un golpe en el escritorio de Yagami Hayate resonó en la oficina, su mejor amiga y amiga de la infancia Takamachi Nanoha la veía ferozmente con sus manos sobre la mesa ignorando los inútiles intentos de Testarossa Fate(a su lado) de intervenir. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó la chica claramente enojada "¿Por qué metiste a ARMA en esto?"

Hayate miró a su amiga, después los ojos carmesí llenos de preocupación de Fate y nuevamente a los ojos azules de su amiga de la infancia. "Nanoha-chan, esta es la mejor decisión que hemos tomado de momento"

"¿Oh en serio? Contratar a un asesino sangre fría para que mate a una chica de quince años ¿es la mejor decisión?" preguntó

Hayate la miró seriamente "Apreciaría Nanoha-chan que dejaras de ver a Nanto Yaya como una simple chica de quince años, ella es una maga, asesina tipo Belka que también tiene quince años, su edad no justifica las atrocidades que ha cometido…Nanoha-chan…¿tienes idea de la cantidad de familias que tuve que visitar para darles la mala noticia que su ser querido murió en batalla por la justicia?"preguntó alzando la voz "¿No?"preguntó otra vez y sin recibir respuesta continuó "Bueno solo déjame decirte que mucho más de lo que mis antecesores hicieron en toda su carrera en este puesto así que, por favor, Nanoha-chan, te lo imploro, deja de verla como la inocente adolescente que Tsubomi-chan te metió en la cabeza, no quiero que tu familia sea la que reciba mi próxima visita" Concluyó

Silencio puro ahogó la oficina, después de unos abrumadores segundos Takamachi Nanoha exhaló aire y dijo "Si así es como piensas las cosas…no tengo más que hablar, solo no quería que los principios con los que se fundó esta institución, servir, proteger y juzgar, se vieran violados" hizo un saludo militar, bajó su mano y dio media vuelta saliendo de la oficina.

Después de unos segundos que se cerró la puerta Hayate suspiró "Gomen ne Fate-chan" Se disculpó

"No, está bien, estoy segura que Nanoha…"

Nanoha-chan no dijo nada malo" Mencionó Hayate interrumpiéndola. "Todo es verdad, es mi culpa por tener que recurrir a métodos tan barbáricos pero, ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?"Después de unos segundos que nadie dijo nada continuó "Aunque también no creo que sea necesario matarla, así que, también solicité el apoyo de una maga doble S del ministro de defensa, si hay posibilidad de desarmarla, ella sería la más capaz para hacerlo"

Fate la miró curiosa "¿y quién es?" preguntó

"Fate-chan, recuerdas la tragedia que involucró al asesino serial Yas y al escuadrón clase A del ministro hace un año?"preguntó en respuesta

Fate se vio sorprendida "Sonoda Umi?, pero pensé que se retiró después de lo que le sucedió a su escuadrón"

"Pensaba lo mismo pero estaba equivocada, formó equipo con Ayase Eli, Inspectora y maga de largo alcanza clase S y actualmente toman misiones de asalto de alto riesgo, han desarmado a varias organizaciones terroristas y capturado bastantes mercenarios a sueldo, Ayase Eli es combatiente de largo alcance pero Sonoda Umi resalta en ambos, corto y largo alcance, si alguien puede capturarla con vida sería ella"

"Entonces ¿por qué no dejarle el trabajo solo a ella?" preguntó la rubia

"No quiero que tenga el mismo destino que Neptune, y Neptune tenía a Noire a su lado y aun así murió en combate, Umi le puede dar frente pero no puede vencerla sola, por eso llamé a ARMA"

"Combate fuego con fuego…¿huh?"Dijo Fate

"Así es" Contestó Hayate "Solo espero que el fuego no se haga más grande"

"¿Estas jodiendo conmigo no?" Nico preguntó incrédula. Cuando nada más vio el rostro serio de Maki continuó "Maki, siempre eh trabajado sola y lo seguiré haciendo, ¿por qué quieren hacer que hagamos equipo si el único trabajo es asesinarla, deberían saber que dos son multitud para esa clase de trabajos"

"Lo sé pero también solicitaron que si había posibilidad de traerla con vida lo hiciéramos, pagarán una cantidad aún más considerable si ese es el caso"

Nico la vio como si hubiera dicho la cosa más idiota posible porque pegó una carcajada que hizo que llamara la atención de las demás personas del café. Despues de reír varios segundos dijo "Oh…me acabas de poner en un humor…"Después tomó el folder que había leído hace rato "Este es el del virgen ¿no?,si nadie le quiso dar cinco minutos de su tiempo y dignidad yo le daré una primera vez…de su muerte" Susurró lo último levantándose de la silla "Ah…y sobre aquella…"Dijo y acortó la distancia de sus rostros a una velocidad inhumanamente posible tomando por sorpresa a la mayor "Le voy a cortar la cabeza y personalmente se la dejaré a su idiota, lesbiana amiga enfrente de su cuarto con una nota disculpándome que intente dejarla con vida pero se me pasó la mano…tu sabes…accidentes pasan ¿no?" Después sonrió dulce y falsamente y se alejó del rostro de la mayor dirigiéndose a la salida del local.

En cuanto se oyó la puerta cerrarse por Nico, Maki exhaló aire aliviada. Al menos todo esto se pondrá interesante, pensó Maki

NA:Se supone que tenía que haber hecho un capítulo de Una grieta en su Barrera pero no tienen idea de cómo me divierto haciendo este fic xD, esto lo hice en una horas no sé pero fue en el mismo momento que lo empecé, pero bueno para los que no entiendan que es Belka,en Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Strikers,Belka es el tipo de magos que atacan a corta distancia con armas como espadas y lanzas,la clase de mago también seria de D,C,B,A,S,SS,SSS,obvio entre mayor rango tenga define su calidad como combatiente.Y otra cosa como estoy seguro que la vasta gran mayoría de los que están aquí no saben quién son los personajes que están saliendo les recomendaría googlearlos para que se den una idea de su imagen, TODOS los personajes que eh puesto son de animes excepto Neptune que es de un juego(aunque ya tiene anime también),doctor que salio en el primer capítulo y Yas que es de un juego también, por ejemplo Maria es de Hayate No Gotoku y Rin es de Fate Stay Knight(jaja creían que era Rin de Love Live :P?,nop claramente dije pelo negro)Como sea, me gusta cómo va tomando camino el fic y para el próximo capítulo ahora si saldrá mi querida Waifu Umi, todos los pasados de nuestras protagonistas se explicaran a su debido tiempo ;) . Sin más que decir dejen su review con su opinión porque recuerden que eso da fuerzas para seguirlo escribiendo y aunque no escribo la gran cosa en cantidad me gusta compensarlo en calidad. :)


End file.
